


Sight Unseen [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. John rents a beach cottage in Cannon Beach, OR and finds a journal written by the mysteriously absent Rodney McKay. John has issues, Rodney returns and has issues and there are cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638305) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> Sight Unseen is part of Through the Gate, a collection of stories posted in 13 parts. Sign Unseen is parts 4, 5 and 6.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/638305/chapters/1419451

Length: 02:49:10

File size: 77.9 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SightUnseen.mp3)


End file.
